Earphones
by Huh.Figures
Summary: I'd rather listen to my earphones than to you. 20 songs. 20 chapters. SasuSaku.
1. Walk away

Walk Away

The Script

youtube link: watch?v=-Fy4LZnT8Y

AU

.

She always knew I was dangerous. Sakura Haruno is stubborn, though.

_It was raining and his car broke a down. After the pinkette finished looking under the hood for any problems, she slammed it shut and sat on it. Signaling for the boy to sit with her, she patted next to her. _

_The boy with the dark- almost red eyes- sat next to her. "I bet we're gonna be here for a while." She said._

_"I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied." He put his arm around her. _

_Dropping her head on his shoulder, she sighed. "Sasuke."_

_He turned his head to her and smirked. The green eyed twenty two year old picked her head up. She planted her lips on his. Sasuke put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

There she stands one hand in mine. My other hand holds one of my trusty pistols.

"Now get the _fuck_ away from my girlfriend." I said, smirking. I'm always protective.

And I shoot.

.

"Night, Sasuke-kun."

I swear it's the closest thing to heaven someone like me is gonna get to.

As we lay in bed, my arms wrap around her. I can smell her hair, too.

With her in my arms I think. It would be better for her safety to leave me. I've told her that many times before, yet she stays. Selfishly, I tighten my grip around the woman.

She should walk away.

But, she doesn't.

.

"You don't deserve this." I flung my gun to the side as I mutter to her. "I don't feel. I barely can _comprehend_ my so called _love_ for you."

I can barely see her face. In the alleyways the only light available is from street lights a distance away.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura, you see the good in everybody. I'm not even capable of such... _kindness_."

"You're _wrong_. Very."

"I have more blood on my hands than you can _imagine_."

She puts a hand on my shoulder. They relax under the touch. "I don't care. I love you anyways."

I pull her close and hold her, Sakura's face in my chest.

We stay there. It seems like forever passes us by.

Neither of us care.

.

Author's address:

It's short. I know. It's a songfic, they aren't usually long. Well, at least the ones I've read. I needed a break from my other story. Review, please!


	2. Lost!

Lost!

Coldplay

youtube link: watch?v=foxEMsFeVBA

.

He was long gone. It was just Naruto and I left.

Naruto had a lethal wound to his chest.

Sasuke had given it to him. I tried to crawl closer to heal him, but my own wounds from our battle with Sasuke cut my strength close to zero. No matter what was in my way I was going to heal him. Slowly, I inched toward him.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said, his voice raspy and beat.

"Don't worry about it." It seemed to take ages, but I finally got close enough to him. I held a hand above his bloody chest. My hands glowed green.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Sasuke's lost."

"What?" He asked.

"He doesn't know what to do. I think that perhaps he didn't plan anything after killing Itachi."

"He was expecting to die?"

"I think so." I tried to force a smile. Naruto needed it. Bad.

"We _will_ get him back." Naruto assured. His voice wasn't convincing, how weak it was. "Believe it, Sakura-chan."

I tried my hardest not to burst into tears. No matter how much experience he gained he still always held people to his standards. Naruto thought everyone was capable of changing for the good. I didn't know why, but Naruto's ignorance seemed to give survival much more value.

"He will find his way back to us. Sasuke's just too much of a teme. Am I right?"

Naruto chuckled. It was strangled, but it was true. "He's just lost."

.


	3. Violet hill

Violet Hill

Coldplay

Youtube link: watch?v=is4mkLetg4s&feature=fvsr

.

Naruto waved goodnight to Sakura as she walked home. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. She was worried about his _'bruise'_. The one near his neck. It wasn't a bruise it was a curse mark, she wasn't stupid. It gave her stomach an uneasy feeling. Her head was heavy with all of the thoughts and questions she had.

She recalled he said his sole purpose in life was to kill a _certain_ man. It made her a little uneasy to know that a close friend wanted to hurt somebody so… _badly._

No!

_I'm his teammate_. She was going to support him in every way possible. Only this… was so… _delicate. _This situation Sasuke was in. That he based everything on revenge. _Nothing _was going to stop him. Not her, not Naruto.

Sakura shivered. She couldn't shake the nasty feeling off. So, she stopped, and ran to a certain street.

The only street out of the village. She decided she was going to prove herself wrong.

She stood there for a few minutes. Why did it have to be _Sasuke_? Someone important to her could be taken away so… _easily. _Not only could that happen, he would leave on his own will. It scared her to death. She was scared that she would have to face the world without her whole… _team. _Without him.

Every time she was close to danger, even though most times she hated it that way, he would be right there to protect her. Sakura often felt weak when it came to those circumstances, though she had friends to trust. She was safe.

The feeling of protection and safety around him… _that_ was why she loved him so much.

To her dismay, though, he didn't seem to feel the same way.

He risked his life for her many times, too many times. He was supposed to. Right? He was her teammate; he would get in trouble if he didn't take care of his partners. Right?

Her head began to ache.

They needed him. She needed him.

Then, Sakura heard footsteps.

"Why are you here this late?"

Sasuke.

As soon as she saw his face her heart pulled and tugged within her chest. The feeling was unbearable.

"Sakura. Why are you out this late?" He repeated. The coldness in his voice shook her out of her thoughts. She blinked back a tear. He had a backpack. He was _going somewhere. _

She swallowed deeply as she asked a question she never wanted to. "Why are _you _here? This is the only road outof the village." She looked him straight in the eye and bit her lip. That was bold, even for her.

"Go home, Sakura." No emotion in his voice. The inside of her chest seemed to throb in pain. _Pang. Pang. _

"You want revenge, don't you?" She swallowed another lump. It seemed to be a boulder. "I promise, once you kill Itachi, you're not going to be happy. You'll have just abandoned your friends and village. Both are loyal to you."

"It doesn't matter." Still no emotion. It hurt her insides. It made her sick. "I have a different path than you and Naruto."

"Doesn't mean you have to… _leave_."

"I won't be _complete _until I have revenge on him."

Sakura had lost all hope just then. Nothing to believe in, she would be alone.

"If I can't make you stay," she shook her head at this decision and tears flew out. "at least take me with you! I could help you! I would do anything! Please!"

Her memory flew back to what Kakashi had said. _"Ninjas don't have emotion. They shouldn't. It would –and it is- a burden. Leave it out of your work, Sakura."_

She was a ninja. Though, all in the same, a _person_.People have… _feelings_. She didn't want to be the person in the background. She deserved to love. Not to be someone's pawn, that they could control her.

Maybe even to her death.

It was the life of ninja, she was burdened with it.

"I can't take you."

"I would just be holding you back, wouldn't I?" Her heart sunk. She clenched her fists.

"I have to go."

"No you don't"

She heard a swish noise. Sasuke was now behind her. Green eyes widened. He was fast, she knew that. She knew a lot about him. "Thank you." He whispered.

A pang in her neck and all she saw was black.

He left her on a park bench. He didn't want to make them wait too long. Sasuke hated the way his stomach churned. "I'm an _avenger_." He muttered to himself, trying to sooth his nerves.  
.

Sakura was found on that park bench the next morning by some passer-by civilians. She was hospitalized, though went home before the week was done.

Sakura hated to see Naruto so sad. The blond held a fake smile. It made her want to sob. With an extreme amount of effort she held it in before he left.

There wasn't a medicine that could cure this feeling. She was dead… _inside. _

.

Author's address: I've had this for a while, but I didn't want to post two Coldplay songs in a row. I don't know why, but it kinda bothered me. Despite this, here you go. Review please!


	4. My blood

My Blood

Ellie Goulding

youtube link: watch?v=Ngr5IPwp4uE

She walks down the street with almost purple lips. Snow is falling softly and inches of it layer the village. Small flakes of it lay tangled in her eyelashes. The woman's fingers and toes are numb, but she hasn't noticed yet. Cold, hard wind makes green eyes squint and long, pink hair twist and turn in the wind. Her arms are wrapped around herself. ANBU uniforms aren't thermal.

Tears threaten to spill down her pale cheeks. Her chest hurts and she is truly fearful. The blood in her veins curls.

She _hates_ this feeling.

Said girl is Haruno Sakura. She is on her way to Konoha's prison, where they contain criminals and an ex-rogue-nin. He _needs_ her.

.

The man is curled up in the corner of his cell. His skin is warm yet he shivers. Cold sweat runs down his temples. Ivory skin seems even paler than before and onyx eyes are wide in pain. This man never shows his emotions, but it's obvious something's wrong.

Something's _dead_ wrong.

Nurses tried to help him earlier, but he shooed them away and threatened them. Attractive or not, he is infamous. He only allows one person to treat him. That is Haruno Sakura. She doesn't refuse him because she is his ex-teammate and he drives the other nurses and doctors to tears or to the point in which they urinate unwillingly.

He is coughing up blood and splatters on the floor. His chapped hands are coated in it. It disgusts him.

He is the last Uchiha and he wants to live. Yes, he is Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sakura is panting when she arrives at Sasuke's cell. With a quick motion, her mask is moved to the side. She's been running across the village in snow. After returning from a mission, she was immediately summoned to treat the dying man.

One look at him and Sakura knows it's bad. She quickly and silently thanks God, and then gets to work. A green glow develops around her hands and she works on his chest.

She finds the problem immediately, for she is one of the most skilled medics in the world who's only surpassed by the Hokage. The girl has always been brilliant. Sakura wishes she had come earlier, but wishing will do her nothing and she knows that.

.

After hours of working, it's a success.

Sakura's work is done and so is her chakra.

She smiles at Sasuke and says, "You'll be alright." Small tears form and fall. The blood-curling yields and a weight seems to have been lifted of her shoulders. This is one of the few times she allows her guard to lower.

_Sasuke will live and that's all that matters. _

That is the last thing that crosses her mind before she faints.

He is not alarmed. He figures that her unconsciousness is caused by chakra depletion. Sasuke is right. He's been a smart boy from the start. Sasuke knows that she'll wake up soon enough.

The Sharingan lives and thank God for that. _He_ lives and thank God for that.

Onyx eyes look to the woman.

He was going to die. Even in his despair he thought of her.

Slowly, he stands up. He's always been one of the strong ones. He picks the pinkette up in his arms bridal style. The last Uchiha sits back down and holds the woman he loves, Haruno Sakura.

.

Sasuke will protect her always. He always has.


End file.
